


Hilda Spellman: The chosen one

by Serenaa_Uchiha



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Author is Brazilian, Author is bad in English, Diana and Edward did not die, F/M, Forced Relationship, Fuck you Zelda, Good Dark Lord, Good Lilith, Hilda deserves respect, Hilda doesn't like the Dark Lord, Hilda needs a hug, Hilda was abused, Hilda was the favorite daughter, Sabrina Spellman is not the daughter of the Dark Lord, Spellman parents are alive and protect Hilda, The dark lord loves Hilda, anti Zelda Spellman, beautiful Hilda Spellman, but not by the Dark Lord, good angels, leave Hilda alone, lovely Hilda Spellman, please be patient, please do not mind writing errors, powerful Hilda Spellman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenaa_Uchiha/pseuds/Serenaa_Uchiha
Summary: Hilda was chosen as a young girl to be the queen of hell, but terrified, she fled Greendale and hid. After 22 years, she is forced to return to her family's aid.(Read the tags right so you don't get confused)
Relationships: Diana Spellman/Edward Spellman, Hilda Spellman/Original Character(s), The Dark Lord | Satan/Hilda Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Hilda Spellman: The chosen one

_HILDA_

When I was younger, my parents always made it clear that my destiny was to sign the Book of the Beast. At the time, no girl had a choice, but most loved the feeling of power that was presented to us, even though it would never protect us from sorcerers or any other man who was not mortal.  
My years at school and at night church were the worst possible, Zelda made sure to guarantee that, although our parents forbade her from hurting me, she kept doing it and with Edward at her side to torment me, there was nothing I could do. After school, I started to take better care of myself and care more about my appearance, but I also decided that the wizarding habit of living in parents' homes until they got married or even after that was not for me, so when I was 138 years, I gathered money from my work in the mortal world and asked my parents for a little help and bought a house on the outskirts of the city, it was only an hour and a half away from my old house by car and 3 hours walking at normal speed.  
A few months after my move, my coven decided that I was very attached to mortals, suggested by my “dear” sister Zelda. To reconnect with the commands of my church, I was left tied to a lake in Greendale, which threatened to cover my entire body. If the lake did not drown me, it would mean that the Dark Lord had forgiven me for my neglect of my faith, but if I died, my body would be dismembered, burned and the remains would be thrown away because it was considered unworthy of a dignified funeral, my parents disagreed with this punishment, but they did not have enough power to stop it, but my brother Edward, the only one with the necessary influence, did nothing to help me, not a friendly word to defend me, nor a hateful word to me offend.  
For the first two days, I spent completely alone, feeling hungry, cold and afraid to die. On the third day, the dark lord came in person and I thought that I would die that day, that all my struggle for survival would be useless and that he would end my life himself. But, he just released me and took me to a place near there, I don't remember half the way, but the hut was beautiful, comforting and nothing I expected from the Dark Lord. For the next few days, he took care of me and fed me, made me his temporary pupil. On the last day, he took me back to the lake and tied me up like before, a little glamor kept me from showing how well I was for ten days with nothing to eat and drink.  
After all, I moved away almost completely from my family, my parents, and my older brother who lived far away and who only came back to Greendale to ask my parents to house my nephew, Ambrose Spellman. My brothers, Zelda and Edward still tried to reconnect after a few months, but my resentment for them was too great to forgive them.  
A few years ago, my Dark Lord, he returned after almost 160 years without seeing me, it was another five years being his apprentice. I learned spells that I could only imagine, I learned to resurrect, heal, change shapes and levitate without any kind of tiredness and I have never been so amazed by my magic and so devoted to my lord. In the meantime, I found myself in love with him, he was so charming, treating me like a queen and insisting on pampering me with knowledge and with unique jewelry, clothes and books. It was perfect, until he proposed to me, the opportunity to control hell and wizards for all eternity beside him, in the past, this request would take me to the “heavens”, but, I was pregnant at the time of the request and the possibility of condemning a child to grow up and having the mentality of beings from hell made me sick. So I took my money, my ban and protection books, and left Greendale, and I never returned until now.

\-------------------------------------------- TIME BREAK --- -------------------------------------------------- --------------

Walking to where my brother's trial was taking place was strange, Edward was a high priest before I ran away from Greendale and the thought of him doing something to displease Satan was incredibly strange and unexpected. The closed doors and the absolute silence would deceive me if I didn't know it was just a spell to trick mortals out of here. Taking a deep breath, I opened the doors and found myself being faced by the judges, the people of the coven, my family and him, Lucifer himself, or his human form that he possessed before he was expelled from heaven.

“I hope I'm not too late, gentlemen, but I still don't understand why I'm being called to trial and being found guilty of some crime. I haven't been around for more than 21 years and I have not committed any crime, neither for mortal nor for non-mortal laws ”my voice showed a confidence that I knew I didn't have, my clothes felt too tight and it felt like they were suffocating me.

  
It was time to face the devil.


End file.
